Edward's Angel
by xxXEdwardsAngelXxx
Summary: Anne is a girl who is bullied, beaten, and broken, by everyone around her, especially Bella, the queen of the school and, incidentally, the girlfriend of Edward Cullen. After a fight between Bella and Anne, Edward sees both of them under a different light. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**((Author's Note: This is my first story, so...I hope it's okay. :) ))**_

Hello. My name is Anne Cordelia Susanne White. I have long white hair (naturally actually, since I'm an albino) and crimson eyes, but I wear contacts to make them look purple. I'm fairly short, only about five foot two inches, and really skinny- I'm only 85 pounds. But I have really big boobs for some reason, which I actually hate. They make me stick out, and while guys tend to like them, girls like to confront me with accusations of me having had plastic surgery to make them this big (I have double-d's). But I mostly ignore what they say, since they're just bitches anyway. Well, not all of them are. I'm bisexual, you see, so I do like girls. _Some_ girls. Definitely not all of the ones who make my life a living hell.

Really, is it _that_ important to the bullies to make sure that I have a miserable life? I've never done anything to anyone, never talked bad about anybody, and never...well...never even had a relationship before. But people call me a slut and a freak because of my white hair and big boobs, which I don't understand in the least. I'm a virgin, unlike the actual whores and sluts in my school. But they say it anyway. Oh, that's right. My school.

I go to Fork's Public High School, in Forks Washington. There are a few people that I like there, like my crushes, Alice and Edward Cullen, but...not many other people. I hear that Isabella Swan (or, Bella for short) has been saying pretty nasty things about me behind my back. So Edward probably doesn't like me very much at all, especially since he dotes on Bella like a fucking...not servant, but more...like a loving slave. She's got him wrapped around her finger like a fucking moron. I only hope that when _I_ get into a relationship, that it isn't like _that._

"Hello, bitch!" _Speak of the devil..._

"What do you want, Bella?" I ask slowly, training my purple eyes in on her ugly face. She looked like she was going to start a fight with me or something, which I really wasn't in the mood for. If anything, I'd try to kick her ass. That'd give her a reason to stay away from be, that was, if I was successful. Which I probably wouldn't be, with her lurking and _hot_ overprotective boyfriend somewhere in the background.

"I have a bone to pick with you," she said, glaring down at my small frame. I rolled my eyes. What could she possibly want from me, other than to make my life terrible?!

"Why?" I snapped, folding my arms in front of my chest in a protective manner. It put a barrier between us, which I could quickly dissolve if I wanted to punch that rat's nasty face in, if provoked enough.

"I heard from a little birdie that you've got the hots for my boyfriend," she hissed. She reached out to slap me, but was blocked by someone.

 _"Edward?!"_

 _ **((Author's Note: Was it good? Please tell me!))**_


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing, Edward?!" Bella shrieked, as she glared towards the amber-eyed boy behind me. I heard him let out a soft sigh, so I slowly backed away. He didn't like me, he _couldn't_ like me, so him protecting me must have just been a fluke. Maybe he had stopped Bella from slapping me simply because he wanted to look good- the school seemed to see him as some kind of god, so having a girlfriend that assaulted people couldn't be good for his image. Yeah, that was pretty likely.

"You shouldn't go around attacking people just because you feel like it." Bella hissed as he continued, "Anne's a nice girl. Just because you don't like her, doesn't make it okay to hurt her." Bella was fuming by this point.

"But she's trying to steal you from me! Can't you see that?!" Angry tears rushed down her face and she turned around, covering her eyes. I let out a sigh. She was putting on a show to make Edward feel bad, like she always did. I knew that when she was angry, she'd start crying and whining to get everyone's sympathy. I frowned.

"Thanks, Edward," I muttered, turning tail and walking away before Bella could make the tables turn and turn her boy toy against me.

Now, if only I could forget about my crush...

* * *

The next day, I didn't go to school. I didn't want to face Bella and her goons, because they would undoubtedly come after me. I cried softly in my bedroom.

Why did things have to be so hard? Why couldn't people just like me? I didn't understand. Putting my head in my hands, I let myself flop back on my bed, closing my eyes. From his actions yesterday, maybe I could assume that Edward didn't hate me. Maybe. It seemed pretty likely that he would, though, because I had heard some of the things that his girlfriend had been saying about me. They weren't pretty.

I knew that she was throwing stuff around like anorexia, bulimia, and schizophrenia, as if me actually having those mental illnesses would matter. Maybe they did, I didn't know. They certainly seemed to at least, to Mike and Jessica. Mike wasn't that bad really, aside from the occasional teasing, but Jessica...she was another story entirely. She was almost as bad as Bella herself.

Sighing softly, I ran a hand through my silky white hair. It wasn't easy, living alone. My parents had died not too long after my eighteenth birthday, so I had inherited the house and most of their possessions. A couple of things went to my aunts and uncles, but most of it remained with me. Not that I knew what to do with it. There were trinkets, snow globes, feather pens, and old clothes. None of which fit me, by the way. It was mostly too small or tacky.

I was just about to get up and make something to eat when I heard the doorbell chime. I frowned. Who would be here? It was around 4 o'clock in the afternoon, about fifteen minutes after Forks Public High let out. I lived about four miles away from it though, so I doubted it was someone from school. You'd have to crazy fast on the winding, forested roads in order to get here that quickly. It was dangerous, to say the least.

 _Hmm,_ I thought. _Maybe it's the mail carrier._

I stepped carefully down the carpeted stairs leading to the first floor, and quickly got to the door. I looked through the peephole to see bright amber eyes...eyes that I knew all too well. They had to belong to one of the Cullens, either Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, or...perhaps Edward. None of it was really likely, and it didn't answer the question... _What the fuck was a Cullen doing at my house?_

( **Author's Note:** Sort of a cliffhanger. Idk.)


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N: Sorry about how long it took for me to update. It's been really busy for me at home lately. But, I promise I'll be able to update more soon!)**_

My light brows furrowed as I looked out at the pair of eyes. It was almost nerve-wracking, because it felt like they were staring back at me. Maybe they were. I heard the person cough, and I was reminded that we had simply been staring at each other through the peep hole for about two minutes. Great. Whoever this was probably thought I was a freak now. Not that it was anything new, for someone to make that kind of an assumption.

 _Right...I should let them in._

I quickly unlocked the door and swung it open. Once I did, my face turned a bright red color. Curly red hair and striking amber eyes, I realized that the person standing in front of me was none other than Edward Cullen.

"...Hey..." My voice was cautious, awkward, as I looked at him. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Hello." I frowned.

"Um...what are you doing here?" He cocked his head to the left, ever so slightly.

"I came to apologize for what happened with my girlfriend," he muttered, looking at me directly. My face turned a bright red color. What was this? Why was he suddenly seeming to care about what Bella said to me?

"Uh...thanks?" I wasn't sure what to say. This was so awkward, I didn't know what to do. Edward shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

"Really," he murmured. "I mean it. I...I should have stepped in earlier when Bella was acting that way towards you. I've noticed how much she dislikes you, and I'm not sure why. She says some pretty bad things about you...but I know they're not true." A crooked smile made its way onto his face. I frowned once more.

"How do you know that they aren't true?" I asked. "I mean...Bella's...you...you're her..." Edward sighed.

"Call it intuition, if you will," he said. "I just have a good feeling about you. And I'm sorry for the way that she's been treating you. If you like, I can talk to her and see what the deal is. Maybe I can talk some sense into her."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? I doubt you can...she seems to really hate me," I said. "But if you want to try...be my guest. I just think that she'll try to...I don't know...make me out to be some kind of person that I'm not. She seems to do that a lot, with people more than just me. I think she did it with Jessica too, before she became one of her..." I hesitated to say goons. "One of her...uh...you know...better friends."

He tilted his head. "I know what you mean," he murmured, that crooked smile making its way back onto his face. It made me nervous. Why was he looking at me like that? And, more importantly, why did he seem to suddenly care about the way Bella had been treating me? It didn't make any sense.

"I have to go now," he muttered. "Sorry. But maybe we can talk again sometime. It would be fun." I nodded slowly, though I didn't quite agree. If I got closer to Edward, Bella would likely go apeshit. She already was bordering on a jealous freak. Maybe she had BPD.

"Alright," I said. "See ya around." With that, he turned and left, closing the door behind him. I was left wondering what the hell I was going to do.

 _ **(A/N: I hope this was alright :P )**_


End file.
